Skylanders: Update 2!
by Lily Windwave
Summary: 15 years after seemingly all evil is banished, a new evil arises. which means not the Skylanders themselves, but their children must stand up to the task! the Skylanders must team up once more with their kids to stop all evil once and for all! (Contains various pairings and over 30 OCs. befoee you judge, I don't do Mary Sues.)
1. Chapter 1

Greetings, Portal Masters! Welcome to Skylands! It has been 15 years after Kaos, Sariah and the other villains have been defeated. Glumshanks has turned to the good side to spare him from being banished and is quite a wealthy, happy troll to this day. And the Skylanders finally got their long deserved retirement from fighting evil. They are currently scattered about in their own families. Sadly, Eon has long passed away, I am Lily, I'm pretty sure that you recognize me. (If not please check the top of the page and look at the author's name.) I am Eon's great Grandniece. I am proud to have inherited my family's long running Portal Mastery. And I am, like every other portal master, going to take you on a great journey!

Although the great evil is gone, there are still things to be weary of. Not all species get along, and some parts of skylands are still hazardous. On note of that. Let's start at the Marine Army training Grounds...

Look at my pairings and try to guess which pairing this is! I also started out kinda obvious since *spoiler* oh, thanks for bleeping out the spoilers! *spoiler* (he's one of the kids)

*spoiler*: Thanks lily!


	2. Chapter 2

Armon splashed into the almost scalding hot water. As a Marine Amy trainee. He needed to be able to survive in even the harshest water conditions. He swam to the bottom. Only opening his eyes to get a glimpse of his surroundings, otherwise his eyes would dissolve right off his face, that's at least what it felt like anyway. In the little glimpse he took before the burning sensation began. He saw a flash of the silver seashell. That was his target. He swam toward the general direction of the seashell. He reached out to touch opened his eyes again, just to reach at it. Finally, his hand wrapped around the seashell. He swam to the surface.

As soon as he submerged. He heard a slow, jokingly sarcastic clap. "One minute." the clapper said. "I should be impressed why?"

"Shut up Dylan, you couldn't last ten seconds in there!"

"Of course not! I'd just electrocute everyone." Dylan replied.

"Okay then, Target practice, andlet's goes on with it. Your crossbow, my harpoon."

"Heh, I bet ya 5 dollars you'll lose."

Competitive play is common in children of the Marine army. Dylan and Armon are no exception, not only are they sons of the captains, which is a pretty big deal on its own, but they are also the sons of skylanders. The brothers, like all Skylings (my little nickname for the children of the skylanders) don't just see the Skylanders as a boring history essay they have to write (except for *spoiler*) they idolize the Skylanders. Always asking their parents for tales of their adventures, always aspiring to be the best.

"RECUITS ARMON AND DYLAN PLEASE REPORT TO CAPTAIN PUNK SHOCK'S HEADQUARTERS ASAP!"

Dylan looked up from the target. "Huh, mom never calls us to her office."

"Must be important." Armon replied.

*a bit later*

Armon opened up the door. "Permission to enter" Armon spoke. It felt silly, saying it to his mother but, it was just common procedure.

Punk Sock looked up from a little piece of paper. "Boys, I need to speak with you. privately." she nodded to the guards. They left, closing the door. She showed them the note, "this was a note Spyro sent to your father. It was transferred though a coder. It's some secret message. And you know I'm no good with cyphers.

Dylan took the message.

Gill,

Always terrible haze entering regions inside Neutro Groot. Never ever ended delightfully causes. Hunting is literally lowering. And never defining joking. Ended training visual. Always checking

This was easy. It didn't make sense in wording. So it had to be the first in every letter. He followed the code.

"Gathering, need Chill and Jet-Vac." Dylan read aloud


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, before we get to the ChilVac, this is the backstory of that message, you can skip this, but I would not recommend it. It has the SpyNder pairing. Two other announcements.**

**To Guest: the feature pairings, listed in introduction order, are GillShock (Gill Grunt x Punk Shock), ChilVac (Chill x Jet-Vac), Bashwing (Bash x Flashwing), HexRider (self-explanatory), RollerBlade (Roller Brawl x Freeze Blade), WhirlBurn (Whirlwind x Sunburn) BounceJini (Bouncer x Ninjini), StealthSlinger (Stealth Elf x Flameslinger) EruptDash (Eruptor x Smolderdash) and Flynn x Cali**

**I won't be on for Monday and Tuesday, I'm going on a vacation! Woohoo! But the downside is no internet. So I will be 0% active. And all your reviews and pms will be answered Wednesday and Thursday. I will upload two chapters of this on Wednesday.**

**Armon: can we get going?**

**Dylan: yeah, stop taking to the fans.**

**Okay! Here it is!**

Blaze looked up at her father, he had that grim look on his face that he had whenever something went wrong. Out of all the Skylings, Blaze and her younger brother, Spiral, were the ones who knew the most about the Skylanders. As their parents where Spyro and Cynder, two very big roles in Skylands. It seemed that her father knew everything, and their mother could tell any story. But now, Blaze needed to know what was causing Spyro's grim state.

"What's wrong today?" Blaze asked

"Oh, it's just that Glumshanks called for a gathering, He said Master Lily had told him something important, that she could find no one but the general whereabouts of Chill and Jet-Vac. and we all know how frequently they have to move to a different place!"

"I wish the Sky Barons would stop being so pure-blood crazy!" Blaze groaned in annoyance.

Cynder appeared behind Spyro, "Sweetie, we all do. It's hard to face the fact that you're greatest friends could be captured as we speak. That's why we're thinking so hard on how to contact them without drawing too much attention."

"Hey! I've got an Idea!" Spral ran through the door, he was clearly eavesdropping. "The Marine Army, if the Sky Barons decide to pick a fight, we'll have some defense!"

"Yeah!" Blaze agreed, "I can use a message cypher so the heads up to Gill Grunt and Punk Shock won't attract any suspicions!"

"Great idea!" Cynder said enthusiastically. And they got to work on the cypher


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: and now for the long-anticipated ChilVac chapter. Before I begin. I'm going to tell you that these characters are in NO MEANS to be intentionally offensive to disabled people. Actually, I'm kinda making them the most kickass characters so here we go!**

It's really tough being completely mute...

I cannot talk. At all...

And, y'know, I've kinda been using it to my advantage when I'm doing trading business with me sister, Annabel. Of course, we're both hooded in case someone from the Sky Barons where to come in and see that we were hybrids. But the fact that I don' speak at all and just point to what I want, well, it kinda creeps out people. Annabel says that's the coolest part.

Oh, wow! I haven't even introduced myself! My name is Ned, no, that's not a nickname it's my real name. I am one of the three living Sky Baron hybrids. And the only male one. My parents, obviously Chill and Jet-Vac, who as I've heard though the gossip at the Trade Mart. our whole family's fates are the top discussion. Where forced into hiding right as the skylanders separated. I have two older sisters, Isolei and Annabel, like every hybrid, we are born with a gift and a curse. Isolei can heal anything, whether it is a dying tree, a wounded purple chompy, or a fully grown dragon! Her curse is she has been totally blind since birth. Annabel has extreme luck with finding rare items, but she has an extreme fear of needles, or anything sharp enough to pierce through you, she's almost gone insane under the sight of it piercing her. I don't know why!

Annabel screamed as her mother softly, but firmly held her in place, leaving Annabel's swollen arm sticking out in front of her.

"Annbel, its fine, just a small prick and the poison will be gone!" through the tears in Annabel's eyes, she could see Isolei holing a tiny needle

"You're blind! What if you poke my eye out?"

"Iso could fix that." she felt more hands on her as her father spoke.

She felt the needle being injected into her. She felt like she was dying. Though it was just a tiny poke. Was this normal? No one else in her family reacted like this! Ned didn't even wince! Could this be her hybrid curse?

"Ned! Annabel! Iso! Come here!" Isolei heard the thick accent of her mother. Isolei had a keen bump-of-direction. But she didn't want to risk it. She felt Annabel grab her and lead her to the room. She concentrated hard. Judging by vibrations, smell and different breathing patterns, everyone was here.

"What do you need?" Isolei asked. She loved hearing her voice; it had the tone of her Mother's accent. But still kept the cheerful jingle of her father's

"We received a secret message from Gill Grunt and Punk Shock." Jet-Vac's voice reached that grim tone when he was getting serous about something. "The Skylanders are reforming, and they'll need to get us.


	5. Chapter 5

"Let the rain fall, let the rain fall," a singing voice sounded behind the trees. The voice was of a skinny, short, little elf with ghostly blue skin. "Lay your sleepy head."

The elf ran around the tree she was hiding in. As she already assumed, the dying bird was fast asleep. She decided it would die anyway so she took a twig from the forest of wilting trees and poked the eye of the sleeping bird. It didn't budge. Yep. Dead. She walked to her hideout. A little hollow tree surrounded by stones with the name of a species of animal, and a date. She buried the bird and wrote, 'Owl, August 19'

"Loctus! What are you doing?" a voice said behind her.

"None of your business, Leon!"

"Are you burying the body of a poor birdie?" Leon teased.

Loctus stood up quickly to punch him in the shoulder. Hard. But Leon snapped his finger and her arm went right through him. "Shut up..." she said in frustration.

"I think Lily will have a hard time deciding whether to put you in the life or undead elements."

"Who said we'll even be Skylanders? And so what if I'm life?! I am named after an ancient fruit!"

"Yeah, a fruit that puts people to sleep. Just like your stupid songs."

"Hey! Okay fine! I'm leaving." Loctus disappeared into shadow and ran away from her older brother. she ran into the house that she lived in, dashed past her father. And into her little sister's room.

"Leon's a ton of beef jerky!" Lotus pouted as her sister stared at her. In one hand she held an ivory doll. In the other, a piece of the millions of candy she stashed in her room. Her sister ran to her stash. Grabbed a chocolate bar with raspberry filling (Lotus' favorite.) and handed it to her.

"Thanks, Hexalia." Lotus said. She took a bite and started crying. Another elf walked in. he was their other brother. "Why is Loctus crying?"

"Leon." Hexalia replied.

"Mom, Dad! Leon was being a potato face to Loctus!" he shouted to the hallway.

"Where is he Necro?"

"Dunno, probably tearing up Loctus' Life graveyard."

"Okay, I'll talk to him. We all need to talk anyway."

*later*

"I'm sorry for hurting Loctus, I'll nevr do it again, how could I be so foolish..." Leon apologized with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"this isn't about you, Leon. Spyro sent all of the living 7583gen Skylanders a message that Glumshanks is holding a meeting." Leo's Mother (that we all commonly know as Hex) replies.

"And if I'm remembering the messege right. he said we could bring the 7483gen Skylanders." their father (commonly known as Rider) added.

"Wait but there isn't a gen past-" Necro began. but then he got what Rider was implying and smiled exitedly at his siblings. and the four of them held their screams of exitement back.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Oh, I have this habit of forgetting to say this but...**

**Annabel: Lily does not own Skylanders; all Skylanders belong to Activision, Toys for Bob, Beenox, and Vicarious Visions Alchemy. She does own the Skylings. They belong to her and can be used with permission through PMs or sooner or later, her update 2 Forum, which she will set up sometime.**

I am running like I've never run before, I can actually feel the wing gushing against my feathers. My mother is dead, my father is dead. And now they're after me. Their only child,

Hmph, ever since the big fight of the Sky Barons, they've been crazy trying to find Hybrids, particularly their type of hybrid, and experiment with them. And they'll do anything to get them.

I am Carllo Drayton, son of Alastair Drayton. But you earth portal masters know my father as Hoot Loop. Yeah, bet you didn't know most of us actually have names. Well, it was a rainy day in Orville when my father died. The Sky Barons asked for the location of Mariya and Lenox Seager (who you folks may know as Chill and Jet-Vac) my father, being Lenox's closest friend, refused to tell them. And just like that. Shot. Blood. Death. Same thing happened to my mother. I ran because, well, it was obvious I was next. And here I am. Running. To Glumshank's Mansion, the closest safe place for me. I hope the Skylanders have a meeting called... maybe I'll get more protection there then.

-A while later-

I can barely walk. But I have finally reached it. I climb the stairway to safety. Those rotten Sky Barons couldn't get me if they, tried! I wearily knocked on the door as the light in my field of vision blurred.

I heard a voice, not quite making out the words, but not doubting it was Shade Farrowthorn's the servant of Glumshanks. She hauled me in. because I could no longer stand, I saw her dull hazel eyes, just before the world around me blacked out.

I thought I was dead...

I hoped I was dead...

But little did I know I wasn't...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: All of the Skylanders actual names belong to me. Except for Ozzy, as Rider calls him that in game. And before you get confused over names: Matsumeko (Stealth Elf) Aron (Flameslinger) Mariya (Chill) Lenox (Jet-Vac) Bianca (Hex) Algar (Rider) Lonni (Roller Brawl) Zachary (Freeze Blade) Ozzy (Fright) Nikkie (Flashwing) Craigg (Bash)**

Wolfgang was dozing off in the warm sun. Rested in the shade of a tree, it felt good to be good. And not banished to Eon-Knows-Where like the rest of the bad guys. He was one of the three to give up the evil life of a villain. The other two being Ambrosia Farrowthorn, who is now training to control her portal master powers under Lily. And Glumshanks, who he saw coming. Wolfgang smiled, eyes closed, drifting off to the day that he quit.

"I'm just done! Okay?"

"No Wolfgang! Not okay!"

"But Sariah-"

"MASTER Sariah!"

"I want to live in a world where I don't have to kill everyone I see! I don't want to spend my life in cages! I want to be appreciated without force!"

"Wolfgang! This isn't a world of want or need! It's only who gets to the top!"

"Well, I know I will if I switch. If you truly don't want me to leave, kill me before tomorrow morning."

And Wolfgang guessed she honestly didn't care because He was quite alive the day he set foot in the center room at Skylander Academy. While Snap Shot gave him a hard time, it didn't matter to him.

He was awoken by a familiar cry of "Wolfgang! The Skylanders are here!"

"And how about, the worst pilot in all skylands?" he shouted back.

"Wolfgang!"

"Alright! By Eon's light, I'm coming!" he lazily got up. Making it obvious he'd much rather has chompy fungus than walk. And came just in time to see Matsumeko's big fuss over Mariya and Lenox.

"Oh my Eon! Are you two okay? Are your children fine? How is Isolei? Has Annabel gotten over her fear? How's Ned doing? Is he well?" which just left Mariya and Lenox shaking and nodding their heads to questions.

He looked over at Ambrosia, She was happily chatting away with the Skylings as they pummeled her with questions.

"What was it like being a bad guy!?" all of Nikkie and Craigg's kids asked in unison

"Oh, you knew you were doing the wrong thing, but that feeling is what kept you going!" ambrosia spread her giant brown wings, making her average human-like body, appear the size of a beast. Wowing them all

"Did you beat any Skylanders in a fight?" Kazia, one of the Prevost (Matsumeko and Aron) kids asked, getting a glare from her two twin sisters, Kagami and Kyoto, but the other kids wanted to know.

"Yup," Ambrosia cheered, "in fact, I beat your father." Ambrosia pointed at Annabel "First try!"

Wolfgang smiled; he wondered how Ambrosia could ever stand children. He never pictured himself to much of a father but-

"Hey, you okay?" he looked beside him to see Lily look up at him.

"Fine."

"It's Ambrosia, right?"

"No."

"You should really just tell her."

"I don't like her"

"Don't lie to me, especially about that."

"Well, we have a plan don't we?" Flynn said looking at Lily "Would you care to tell us it?"

"Oh, yes. You see. A new evil is here. Worse than any Villain we've encountered"


	8. Chapter 7 and a half

I confess, I'm technicaly breaking Fanfic rules, but this is for a good reason. I really am sorry if that last chapter confused you, I was pretty tired when I wrote it (Mainly because I had a better version, and It didn't save!) so, I'm going to explain everything, and possibly change the chapter before this to a somewhat better version, anyway, here are your list of characters:

Alternate Skylander Names:

and honestly, I can't picture "Stealth Elf" being a real name in any universe, some of these names where based on a country that a skylander has an accent from. or just feel inspired from that country. not all of the skylanders have an alternate name. these last names are based on this book so some characters may have a different last name in other fanfics

Alternate Names (Skylander Names)

Matsumeko Prevost (Stealth Elf)  
Aron Prevost (Flameslinger

Mariya Seager (Chill)

Lenox Seager (Jet-Vac)

Bianca Padrielith (Hex)

Algar Padrielith (Rider)

Ozzy (Fright)

Nikkie (Flashwing)

Craigg (Bash)

Lonni Motley (Roller Brawl)

Zachary Motley (Freeze Blade)

Alastair Drayton (Hoot Loop)

(Skylanders that don't have kids but will still be in the story)

Camo- Chamolion

Ghost Roaster- Olav Smiley

All of my Skylings should be in my bio in my profile, I will most likely delete this and the chapter before to make a better one. but until then. here is clarification.


End file.
